


La Communication Est La Clé

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Consensual Sex, First Time, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Raphael too, Romantic Raphael, Simon is an amazing Boyfriend, Smut, They are beautiful, like a lot of consensual ask, sorry - Freeform, they are in love, they are very tender with eachother
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: C’était le soir de leurs deux ans, jour pour jour. Grâce à l’amour et à la bienveillance de ses amis et membres du clan, Raphaël avait l’hôtel pour eux tout seul et ce soir il savait que ça allait être une soirée plus que spécial, pas parce que ça faisait deux ans, et non, il n’allait pas le demander en mariage. Il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec Simon mais il allait attendre peux être encore un an ou deux pour ça. Non ce soir allait être différent et surtout nouveau. Il était assez terrifié s'il était honnête mais il en avait envie.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	La Communication Est La Clé

**Author's Note:**

> Pas encore bêta mais bientôt.
> 
> Je vais expliquer pourquoi j'ai choisi d'utiliser le terme asexuel et non demi-sexuel. Tout d'abord j'ai demander l'avis de plusieurs personnes asexuel à propos du personnage de Raphaël et de l'asexualité en général. J'ai eu des réponses différentes. Certaines personnes même en ayant des relations sexuelles se considèrent toujours comme Asexuel, d'autre au contraire se considèrent comme demi-asexuel. Ne l'étant pas moi même, je ne veux en aucun écrasé la sexualité de qui que ce soit. J'espère que vous comprendrez ce choix et que je personne ne se sentira offensé.

Raphaël Santiago et Simon Lewis étaient ensemble depuis presque 2 ans. Ils s’étaient rencontrés lors d’une soirée organisée par le meilleur ami de Raphaël, Magnus Bane. Enfin ce n’était pas vraiment une soirée spéciale, c’était juste comme tout les autres soirs, puisque Magnus possédait un club du nom de “Pandémonium”, l’un des clubs les plus populaires auprès des humains mais surtout chez les Downworlders, car oui Raphaël et Magnus et beaucoup d’autres n’étaient pas humains ou plus. Magnus était un Warlock, un sorcier en somme, très puissant. Quand à Raphaël, lui était un vampire. Simon lui était juste un humain, ou Mundane pour les habitants du Downworld.

À cause de cette différence et bien d’autres, leur relation en avait étonné plus d’un. Ils étaient passés de inconnu á méfiant l’un envers l’autre, puis amis et enfin amant. Et aujourd'hui ils étaient toujours très amoureux, même si une petite ombre noircissait le beau tableau, du moins les pensées de Raphaël, parce que Simon s’en fichait royalement.

Raphaël avait environ 90 ans et avant de rencontrer Simon il n’avait jamais ressenti d’attraction romantique ou sexuelle envers quiconque, il savait juste qu’il appréciait les hommes uniquement. Les années passant il avait pu déterminer avec de vrais mots sa sexualité, il avait donc appris qu’il était demi-romantique et asexuel.

Au début de sa relation avec Simon il avait eu beaucoup de doute á propos de ça, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Simon voulait être avec quelqu'un comme lui, qui ne pouvait pas lui donner l’aspect intime d’une relation. Mais Simon avait toujours réussi à le rassurer, lui disant que ce n’était pas pour ça qu’il était avec lui, qu’il n’en avait pas besoin et que leur relation se basant sur la confiance, la compréhension et la communication était parfaite pour lui, que les baisers et les câlins lui suffisait amplement. Même si Raphaël n’était pas toujours convaincu et persuadé qu’à cause de ce manque Simon finirait par le quitter, son petit ami lui avait prouvé le contraire puisqu’ils allaient fêter leurs deux ans d’amour dans une semaine.

~~~~~

C’était le soir de leurs deux ans, jour pour jour. Grâce à l’amour et à la bienveillance de ses amis et membres du clan, Raphaël avait l’hôtel pour eux tout seul et ce soir il savait que ça allait être une soirée plus que spécial, pas parce que ça faisait deux ans, et non, il n’allait pas le demander en mariage. Il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec Simon mais il allait attendre peux être encore un an ou deux pour ça. Non ce soir allait être différent et surtout nouveau. Il était assez terrifié s'il était honnête mais il en avait envie.

Depuis quelques temps Raphaël avait une envie quelque peu nouvelle, une sensation qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti avant et qui avec le temps grandissait de jour en jour. Il avait envie de faire l’amour avec Simon, il ne savait pas si son désir venait du fait qu’il avait une confiance aveugle en son petit ami, ou qu’il savait qu’il serait le seul et l’unique mais la chose qu’il savait c’est que c’était venu naturellement et qu’il ne se forçait pas pour Simon.

Il avait tout fait de manière romantique, avec son cœur, un bon repas préparé par ses soins, du bon vin français et sa chambre, mais ça s’était à Simon de le découvrir plus tard.

En parlant de l’homme de sa vie, celui-ci arriva pile à l’heure. Il l’accueilli avec un baiser et l’emmena directement dans la salle à manger où leurs plats les attendaient déjà. Étant le gentleman qu’il était Raphaël tira la chaise pour que Simon puisse s’asseoir et alla prendre place juste en face de lui. Il vit le regard émerveillé de Simon, les flammes des bougies se reflétant dans ses yeux marron.

“Whaou, c’est beau mon amour.”

“Merci. J’espère que le repas va te plaire tout autant.”

“Je n’en doute pas une seconde, ces verrines m’ont l’air délicieuses.”

Raphaël lui sourit et ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant de tout et de rien, leurs mains se touchant et se caressants quand elles le pouvaient, libre de couverts.

Raphaël avait bien évidemment cuisiné pour son bien aimé un dîner cent pour cent végétarien que celui-ci avait l’air de savourer avec appétit, sans en laisser une seule miette.

Après la fin du repas ils s’étaient installés sur le canapé du salon pour digérer correctement et regarder un film, choisi par Raphaël, mais son choix c’était porté sur le préféré de Simon. Ils n’avaient pas bougés de tout le film, Simon était à moitié couché sur Raphaël et celui-ci avait ses bras autour de lui.

Une fois le film terminé, Simon pensait que cette soirée romantique était fini, alors il remercia son petit ami et l’embrassa langoureusement mais encore une fois Raphaël le surpris.

“De rien _mi amor_ mais j’ai encore quelque chose pour toi, hm… ce n’est pas vraiment un cadeau mais euh… ouais.” Dit Raphaël timidement.

C’était toujours étrange pour Simon de voir Raphaël comme ça. “En fait j’ai aussi un cadeau pour toi mais euh je l’ai oublié à la maison.” Simon se gratta l’arrière de la tête et Raphaël éclata de rire.

“Tu me le donneras une autre fois. Tu viens?”

Raphaël prit la main de Simon et l’emmena en direction de sa, leur chambre, en quelque sorte. Arriver devant la porte il prit une grande inspiration inutile et l’ouvrit. Il laissa Simon entrer en premier.

~~~~~

Simon pénétra dans la chambre de Raphaël et alluma la lumière, ce qu’il vit le laissa sans voix, le lit king size de Raphaël était recouvert de pétale de rose rouge qui formaient un cœur. Il se retourna vers Raphaël et lui donna plein de petits baisers.

“C’est magnifique.”

“Tout pour toi mon amour.”

“T’es un vrai romantique hein?” Simon taquina son petit ami.

“Hey, arrête ou je ne ferais plus jamais ce genre de chose.”

Simon ria et lui donna un bisou bruyant sur la joue. Il se retourna et se dirigea en direction du lit pour s’y asseoir lorsqu’il vit quelque chose sur la table de chevet et… il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son petit ami.

“Raph? Pourquoi il y a un tube de lubrifiant et des préservatifs sur la table de chevet?”

Raphaël se mordit la lèvre et regarda partout sauf dans les yeux de Simon. “Euh… c’est euh…parce que je… j’ai…envie de faire l’amour avec toi.”

“Quoi? Mais...”

“Je sais mais ça change rien, je suis toujours asexuel, mais depuis quelque temps, quand on, tu sais à chaque fois qu’on s’embrassait, qu’on avait des sessions un peu plus….chaude.” Il fit une pause et Simon hocha la tête pour l’encourager. “J’avais envie de plus, qu’on aille plus loin.”

“Whaou, je t’avoues que je ne m’y attendais pas. Viens on va s’asseoir pour parler un peu.”

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit et s’assirent au bord du lit, la main de Simon caressant doucement celle de Raphaël.

“Tu sais que c’est pas parce que je le veux que tu le dois aussi.”

“Je sais mon amour. Et toi tu sais que tu ne dois pas le faire parce que tu penses que j’en ai besoin, parce que ce n’est pas le cas.”

“Non je sais. Et je te rassure ce n’est pas ça. Je t’aime Simon et je veux passer le reste de ma…ta vie avec toi, tu es mon premier tout et tu seras mon dernier, peux importe le futur. Et j’en ai réellement envie, pas pour toi, pas pour moi, c’est juste que mon corps et mon cœur te désir de toute les manières possible.”

Simon retint ses larmes, son homme était parfait et il chérissait chaque jour à ses côtés. “Je t’aime, à la folie et pour toujours. Je voulais juste que tu sois sûr à 1000%.”

“Je le suis, à l’infini.”

“Parfait. Bon tu sais que c’est ma première fois aussi.” Raphaël hocha la tête. “Donc ça risque de ne pas être formidable.” Il ria, gêné.

“Vu que c’est avec toi, ça le sera.”

Simon frappa Raphaël sur le bras. “Arrête d’être aussi parfait.” Raphaël ricana. “Tu pensais à comment on allait le faire? Je veux dire qui euh…” Simon soupira, il se sentait bête d’être aussi gêné.

“J’ai peur de ne pas réussir à contrôler ma force et de te blesser alors… Si c’est ok.”

Simon hocha la tête et donna un sourire brillant à Raphaël. “Bon euh…on va oublier tout ce qu’on vient de dire et on va faire comme d’habitude, seulement on s’arrête pas etoh ça fait pas très naturel et…” Mais il fût coupé par les lèvres douces de Raphaël. Simon soupira et approfondit le baiser.

~~~~~

Raphaël s’éloigna de Simon pour pouvoir enlever ses chaussures et sa veste de costume, Simon fit de même et une fois fait ils s’installèrent plus confortablement sur le lit. Raphaël était couché sur le dos et Simon s’était mit entre ses jambes.

Simon plongea sa tête dans le cou de Raphaël et lui donna des petits baisers, du point sensible juste en dessous de son oreille gauche jusqu'à sa clavicule qu’il mordilla, le faisant gémir. Simon remonta un tout petit peu pour prendre son lobe d’oreille entre ses dents, lui donnant des petits coups de langues tout en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour dévoiler le début de son sternum sur lequel il déposa ses lèvres. Ses mains continuaient à enlever les boutons de la chemise caressant au fur et à mesure sa peau nouvellement dévoilé, sa bouche et sa langue suivirent le mouvement de ses mains laissant des traces de salives sur ses pectoraux puis ses abdominaux. Le dernier bouton enfin disparu, Raphaël releva le haut de son corps pour que Simon puisse jeter le vêtement par terre, révélant ses épaules fortes et solides. Il vit le regard de Simon sur son corps, remplit d’amour et de désir. Il attrapa son amant par le cou et l’attira vers lui pour l’embrasser avec passion, leurs langues se mélangeant et leurs dents s’entrechoquant. Simon se retira de nouveau pour retourner à sa précédente place mais cette fois-ci il y accorda plus de temps et d’attention. Il fondit sur le mamelon droit de Raphaël et le titilla doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal mais assez fort pour qu’il le sente, puis il exécuta le même geste sur le gauche pour ne pas qu’il y ai de jaloux. Il continua son parcours jusqu'à atteindre le haut de son pantalon puis se redressa pour se mettre au même niveau que Raphaël qui avait ses yeux plus noirs que jamais, ses pupilles complètement dilatés par le désir.

Simon emmêla une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Raphaël et posa son autre avant bras à côté de sa tête. “Ça va?”

“Pour l’instant oui et puis ça j’ai l’habitude.”

“Maintenant on va passer à la partie inconnu et découverte. Si quelque chose te met mal à l’aise, ou que tu n’aimes pas, ou si tu veux arrêter parce que finalement tu n’es pas prêt tu n’as qu’un mot à dire d’accord.”

“Oui, mais c’est pareil pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu trouves désagréable.”

“On est d’accord. Alors est-ce que je peux continuer?” Raphaël hocha la tête mais ce n’était pas suffisant pour Simon, il avait besoin de l’entendre, pour être sûr. “J’ai besoin de mot mon amour.”

“Désolé. Oui je suis prêt.”

Simon se baissa et embrassa Raphaël tendrement, le baiser terminé il s’assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Raphaël et posa ses mains sur le devant de son pantalon jouant avec la ceinture. Il regarda son amant et attendit cette fois une autorisation silencieuse que Raphaël lui donna en hochant la tête. Simon défit alors la ceinture qu’il jeta par terre, atterrissant avec fracas sur le sol, il passa à l’unique bouton et la fermeture éclaire, une fois défait il prit les bords du pantalon et le fit glisser sur ses hanches, que Raphaël souleva automatiquement pour qu’il finisse comme le reste, sur le sol.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Simon voyait Raphaël en boxer. Quand ils dormaient ensembles, ils ne portaient pas de pyjamas mais dans cette situation la sensation était totalement différente, peut-être parce qu’il pouvait prendre le temps de le contempler sans avoir honte d’avoir envie de lui et surtout la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, assit sur lui, il ne savait pas mais ce qu’il savait c’est que son petit ami était absolument magnifique.

Une fois sa contemplation terminé il se remit au travail et s’occupa de ses propres vêtements car il devait l’avouer non seulement il commençait à avoir chaud mais ce n’était pas très équitable. Maintenant qu’ils étaient tout les deux en boxer, il put constater qu’il avait le même effet sur Raphaël, que Raphaël sur lui et ça le rendait fier, heureux et encore plus excité.

Il était maintenant temps de mettre à nu, littéralement, son petit ami. Ils firent tout les 2 les mêmes gestes que pour le pantalon et Raphaël se retrouva en tenu d’Adam. Ses yeux étaient fermés, il se mordait la lèvre et sa tête était tournée sur le côté dans la gêne.

“Hey mon amour, tu es beau, tellement, tu ne peux même pas imaginer.”

Raphaël rouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers Simon, il lui fit un sourire qui aurait pu rendre le soleil jaloux. “Toi aussi _mi corazon_.”

Simon se plaça à quatre pattes de tel sorte que ses pieds atteignent le bord du lit, et que sa tête soit juste au dessus du pénis de Raphaël.

“C’est ok?”

Comprenant ce que Simon voulait faire, Raphaël hocha la tête. “Oui.”

Simon commença très doucement, juste en caressant le sexe de Raphaël avec sa main ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre en érection. Simon prit la base dans sa main et fit quelques va et viens lent ce qui à octroyé un gémissement délicieux de la bouche de Raphaël. Pendant qu’il masturbait son petit ami, Simon décida de le taquiner un peu en lui donnant des petits baisers et morsures sur ses cuisses, le bas de son abdomen, la ligne de poils menant à son pubis, partout sauf sur la zone voulu. Ne pouvant plus attendre Simon mit sa bouche à quelques millimètres du gland de Raphaël, il souffla dessus, regarda son petit ami droit dans les yeux et le prit dans sa bouche, provoquant un sursaut des hanches de son amant ainsi qu’un gémissement rauque et haletant.

“_Dios_.”

Simon posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Raphaël pour l’empêcher de soulever ses hanches et s’étouffer en passant. Il hocha la tête de haut en bas d’abord très lentement, s’habituant lui aussi à la sensation et surtout la grosseur du sexe de Raphaël dans sa bouche. Ne pouvant pas le prendre complètement, sa main retourna prendre la base et suivit le rythme de sa bouche qui suçait maintenant avidement et rapidement la bite de son petit ami, qui avait ses poings serrés dans les draps et qui gémissait encore et encore des mots en espagnol ou juste des sons incompréhensibles.

“Ahhhh, nghhh, mmmm.”

Quand Simon sentit des gouttes salés pré-éjaculatoire sur sa langue il se retira avec un pop obscène provoquant un gémissement de déception de la part de l’autre homme.

Simon rit. “T’inquiète pas bébé, ce n'est pas fini, au contraire c’était juste le début. Du moins si ça va.”

“C’était… c’est… bon. Et oui ça va très bien.”

“Parfait. N’oublie pas si jamais-”

Mais Raphaël le coupa. “_Si bebe_, je sais, je le ferais ne t’inquiète pas.”

Simon hocha la tête et s’étira pour récupérer le tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif, il les posa sur le lit et souffla. Il était aussi stressé que Raphaël, même si il ne l’avouerait pas, il avait peur de lui faire mal ou qu’il ne prenne pas de plaisir.

Raphaël qui sentit l’hésitation de Simon, se redressa et embrassa son petit ami et lui donna un sourire encourageant.

“Hey, si tu ne veux pas Si, c’est bien.”

“Non c’est pas ça mais je… je veux pas te faire mal ou que tu n’aime pas.”

“Du peu que j’en sais, je vais avoir un petit peu mal au début mais c'est normal, ça ne sera pas ta faute et pour l’autre partie je n’ai aucun doute.” Raphaël frotta son nez contre celui de Simon, ce qui le fit sourire, il lui donna un coup de bec puis il se rallongea.

Simon, rassuré, ouvrit le tube de lubrifiant et se badigeonna les doigts, il écarta les cuisses de Raphaël pour avoir un meilleur accès à son petit trou rosé puis il caressa la jante délicatement avec son pouce, Raphaël sursauta au contact.

“Je vais insérer le premier doigt bébé.”

“D’accord mais tu sais que tu n’es pas obligé de me dire tout ce que tu vas faire étape par étape.” Ricana Raphaël.

Simon rit avec lui. “Ouais, d’accord.”

Simon inséra alors son index dans l’antre chaude de Raphaël, qui était très serré, il bougea doucement son doigt, caressant ses parois intérieurs pour l’habituer et surtout le détendre, sinon il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas entrer.

Raphaël bougeait les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortait, il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir mal alors Simon enfonça un deuxième doigt en lui le faisant gémir. Simon écarta la peau en faisant le mouvement du ciseau plusieurs fois et en pliant ses phalanges pour atteindre des zones plus sensibles, enfin il enfila un troisième doigt, obligeant Raphaël à s’adapter à une circonférence plus importante.

Simon sentant que Raphaël était près, il retira ses doigts, gagnant un soupir de déception de l’ange allongé sous lui, il enleva vite son boxer, prit le préservatif, déchira le paquet avec ses dents et l’enroula sur sa bite dure et tendue, il rajouta du lubrifiant pour faciliter la pénétration, se positionna entre les cuisses de Raphaël, l’une de ses mains se posant à plat sur le côté de sa tête et son autre main agrippant sa hanche. Ayant trouvé une position adéquate et agréable, il pénétra Raphaël avec juste le bout de sa queue ne voulant pas être trop brusque mais Raphaël n’ayant émit aucune réaction, Simon s’enfonça plus profondément en lui, son sexe le pénétrant entièrement.

Cette fois Raphaël siffla de douleur, Simon dû mettre toute sa volonté pour ne pas bouger, Raphaël était tellement serré et il était tellement chaud, c’était juste une sensation incroyablement bonne.

“Ça va mon amour? Tu veux que j’arrête?”

“Je, oui ça va. Non mais… va lentement s’il te plaît.”

Et c’est ce que fit Simon, il commença très doucement à faire des mouvements de va et viens. Voyant que Raphaël ne se détendit toujours pas, Simon se pencha et émailla pleins de baisers sur son épaule et sur son visage, puis il lui chuchota des mots doux à l’oreille. Ça avait l’air de fonctionner puisque Raphaël lui demanda d’accélérer ses mouvements.

“Plus vite _cariño_.”

Simon s’exécuta, ses coup de hanches s’accélérèrent, les mains de Raphaël atteignirent les épaules de Simon, laissant des marques de griffures sur son dos, ses jambes s’enroulèrent autour de ses hanches, amenant le corps de son amant plus près du sien en demandant encore plus.

“Hm… tu veux me tuer?” Gémit Simon

“Surtout pas _mi corazon_. Embrasse-moi.” Réussi à dire Raphaël entre deux gémissements.

Simon fondit sur les lèvres de Raphaël, mordillant la chair dodu et léchant l’intérieur de sa bouche, sa bite entrant et sortant encore et encore et de plus en plus vite dans la chaleur de Raphaël, qui l’entourait pleinement et le rendait fou.

Simon savait qu’il n’allait plus tenir longtemps, alors il attrapa la cuisse de Raphaël et la souleva pour la plaquer contre ses côtes, l’obligeant à changer son angle de pénétration. Il pouvait maintenant atteindre la prostate de Raphaël, qui au premier coup hurla de plaisir.

“Putain! Oui! Ohhhh Simon, encore, encore.”

Et Simon en bon garçon obéissant et ne voulant que satisfaire son partenaire, frappa sa prostate à chaque coup de reins. Leurs peaux claquaient, leurs halètements sonnaient comme un poème aux oreilles de l’autre, leurs sueurs coulaient sur leurs fronts et se mélangeaient sur leurs corps les rendant fous tout les deux.

“Je ne peux… pas, je ne vais plus tenir.” Haleta Simon.

“Moi non plus.”

Après un dernier coup de hanche très fort, ils vinrent à l’unisson dans des cris presque bestiaux. Simon s’effondra sur le corps de Raphaël, maintenant immaculé de son propre sperme, sa tête tombant dans le creux de son cou. Le cœur de Simon battait à mille à l’heure et sa respiration était forte et désordonnée, il n’avait plus la force de bouger et Raphaël non plus, alors ils restèrent comme ça le temps de se remettre se leurs orgasmes.

Quelques minutes plus tard c’est Raphaël qui rompit le silence en premier.

“Bébé?”

“Hm?”

“Il va falloir qu’on se nettoie et que tu sortes de moi aussi.”

Même étouffé, le rire de Simon était une jolie mélodie pour les oreilles sensibles de Raphaël. Simon se releva tant bien que mal, il se retira de Raphaël, jeta le préservatif dans la poubelle rangea le tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, il se leva et alla chercher, dans la salle de bain attenante, des gants qu’il humidifia. Il revint dans la chambre et nettoya l’estomac de Raphaël ainsi que le sien, puis il les jeta dans la panière à linge sale. Il sauta presque sur le lit et s’allongea à côté de Raphaël, sa tête posé sur son cœur et sa main caressant le bras qui était autour de son corps.

“Hm…c’était incroyable.”

“Ouais, c’était… ouais.” Raphaël n’avait pas les mots, enfin dans sa tête si, c’était magique mais il ne le dirait pas à haute voix.

Simon rit, il releva la tête et fixa son amant. “Merci de m’avoir fait confiance.”

“Merci d’être toi et de m’aimé comme tu le fais.”

“Je t’aime.”

“Je t’aime aussi _mi amor_, pour toute l’éternité.”

Après un dernier baiser remplit d’amour inconditionnel et de tendresse, ils s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre le sourire aux lèvres.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, les kudos et commentaires donnent le sourire.


End file.
